Brain
.As seen in The Menace of the White Dwarf (1973).]] The brain was the most important part of the human and animal anatomy. In most beings, the brain was located in the head. The brain was what allowed people to think, and send data to the rest of the body so that they could do the things they needed to do that were necessary for staying alive. Although most people used only a small percentage of their brain, people with super intelligence used much more. Even people with a genius level intellect used quite a bit of their brain as well. The brain was also essential for sight. Photon particles were units of light energy focused on the retina of the eye, which transmitted this information to the brain, registering the image of whatever the eye was looking at.As explained in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Menace of the White Dwarf (1973). Although most plant species did not have brains, some may have, that is, they at least had the capacity to think, such as Plant SoldiersAs seen in The Freedom Force episode The Plant Soldiers (1978). and Arborans.As seen in The New Adventures of Superman episode The Tree Man of Arbora (1966). Batman once explained to Marvin that even though not everyone has super strength, everyone has a super brain.As seen in The Power Pirate (1973). While doing research on Shamonite, Wonder Woman and Lila Labonne discovered that brain vibrations from humans were what made them immune to the effects of Shamonite.As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Shamon U (1973). Clark Kent was once interviewing a tour guide at the Cape Courageous Space Center, and he told Clark that the mission control room was the "brain center" of every space launch.As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Androids (1973). While dealing with the saboteur known as Doctor Rebos, Batman tells the Super Friends that they are up against a "diabolical brain."As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Androids (1973). The Balunian's brain waves were similar to radio waves, because the further they traveled, the weaker they got.As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Balloon People (1973). Roy La Post's jester, whom he called Styro, sang a song called Hey Nonny Oh, and the lyrics referred to King Plasto having a "brain like a fox."As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Fantastic FRERPs (1973). When the Super Friends left the Hall of Justice in the care of the Junior Super Friends, they wondered what they should do if there's an emergency, and Batman reminded them about what they had taught them, that "Brain power is superior to brute strength.As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Menace of the White Dwarf (1973). When Batman deduced that someone was using a white dwarf fragment for their own sinister purposes, he described it as a "white dwarf with a human brain."As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Menace of the White Dwarf (1973). When the Super Friends were investigating the thefts of cooling units, they had a think-session at the Hall of Justice, and combined all of their super-'brain' power.As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Mysterious Moles (1973). When Green Arrow was shrunk and needed to think of a way to escape some killer ants, he said; "Use your brain archer!"As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode Gulliver's Gigantic Goof (1973). Wonder Woman and Superman traveled inside Aquaman to deliver radiation to his brain and reverse a transformation into a shark creature.As seen in the Superfriends season 3 episode Journey Through Inner Space (1978). References External Links *Brain at Wikipedia Category:Anatomy